Life must go on
by Kimmberly
Summary: "Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku pernah bermimpi-atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berharap, kita tinggal bersama di tempat yang damai tanpa harus ada peperangan," Nanami beralih memandangi adiknya yang sekarang menatap simbol rune-nya,


**Normal POV**

Gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat tua duduk di hamparan rumput sambil memandang lembah dibawah yang membentang indah. Gelembung-gelembung sabun berterbangan diudara, gelembung yang tercipta dari Yoshino juga ibu-ibu lain yang sedang mencuci.

"Nanami, berhentilah melamun. Nanti kau kerasukan Neclord."

suara nyaring Millie menyadarkan Nanami dari lamunannya,

"Huh. Coba saja kalau dia berani merasuki ku, akan ku patah-patahkan tubuhnya dengan jurus sakti ku."

"Yah.. Yah, kau memang wanita perkasa," Millie melipat kedua tangannya didada,"Ku rasa Riou membutuhkanmu. Dia ada di great hall."

Nanami bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam kastil,

"Thanks Millie."

Millie berbalik, pandangannya mengikuti Nanami yang semakin menjauh.

"Ku rasa dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang." teriak Millie,

**Nanami POV**

Yah, tentu. Dia benar-benar membutuhkanku sekarang. Aku tau benar apa yang dirasakan adik ku- Riou. Sebentar lagi dia akan melawan Jowy, sahabat terbaiknya beserta pasukan-pasukannya Highland army.

Mata Riou berbinar begitu aku membuka pintu great hall. Meskipun dia kembali merenung dan memasang ekspresi gundah.

Pelan.. Aku menyentuh pundaknya dan ikut duduk dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing hingga akhirnya Riou memulai percakapan.

"Aku.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Jowy teman kita.. Aku tidak mungkin melukainya.."

"Ini takdir Ou.. Semua sudah di takdirkan, kau akan memiliki bright shield dan memimpin city-state army, sedangkan Jowy mempunyai black sword beserta highlandnya."

Riou perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke celah jendela tanpa kaca, menatap ke langit seolah berharap takdir dapat berubah, berharap dia mendapatkan Jowy-sahabatnya kembali, semuanya tidak harus berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku bukan pengecut. Aku tidak takut, aku hanya.. Merasa terluka."

**Normal POV**

Nanami ikut bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah ke celah jendela tepat disebelah Riou, dia ikut memandang ke langit,

"Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku pernah bermimpi-atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berharap, kita tinggal bersama di tempat yang damai tanpa harus ada peperangan," Nanami beralih memandangi adiknya yang sekarang menatap simbol rune-nya,"Kita dikampung halaman, menikmati hidup, bersama selamanya. Seperti dulu.."

Kakak-beradik itu hanya menerawang masa lalu, waktu tidak berjalan mundur.

Gadis berbandana pink melanjutkan ucapannya, atau mungkin bertanya panjang lebar tanpa ada yang menjawab karena tak satu orang pun tahu alasannya, kecuali Jowy itu sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jowy? Dia berubah.. Apakah dia mengincar kedudukan Highland sejak dulu? Dan memerangi kaum seperti kita-kaumnya dulu sebelum menjadi pemimpin Highland?"

"Jika memang dia menginginkan hal itu, aku akan memeranginya. Aku tidak terpaksa karena dia melakukan hal jahat. Bagaimana pun aku akan melindungi rakyatku."

Bola mata gadis itu memandangi adiknya takjub, entah kekuatan darimana yang membuatnya sekuat dan setangguh sekarang ini. Baginya Riou bukan anak kecil lagi, dia seorang pemimpin. Ada harapan dimatanya saat ini, Jowy dan dia beserta City-state.

"Rasanya aku kehilangan sebagian dari diriku.. Lagi.." Riou menatap Nanami,"Setelah grandpa Genkaku, sekarang.. Jowy.."

Nanami mengusap-usap rambut Riou yang berwarna coklat keemasan begitu di terpa sinar mentari. Rasanya dia merasa sangat bersyukur juga bahagia mendapati separuh dari dirinya ada pada Riou-meskipun mereka bukan berasal dari rahim yang sama.

"Aku sayang padamu kak. Meskipun-kau tahu kita hanya saudara angkat." bola mata anak lelaki itu tampak sedih

"Bagiku kau saudara kandungku Riou, berhentilah beranggapan bahwa kita memiliki dinding pemisah hanya karena kita tidak sedarah." ucap Nanami tegas

adiknya-Riou memandang kakaknya tidak percaya, ternyata selama ini Nanami menganggapnya istimewa. Yah, meskipun pukulan Nanami sedikit-luarbiasa-menyiksa saat sedang marah dan kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika aku kehilanganmu kak. Ku rasa aku tidak akan bisa bertahan."

seulas senyum manis tersungging di bibir mungil Nanami,

"Aku ini tangguh! Dengar, aku sudah berjanji pada grandpa untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Riou terdiam, Nanami pun terdiam. Namun kedua mata mereka yang saling berpandangan seakan berbicara dalam bahasa kalbu. Untuk saling menguatkan dan saling mengisi ruang yang kosong, juga menyembuhkan luka yang perlahan menganga.

Matahari bersinar cerah, secerah wajah Riou. Lelaki itu menatap rakyat-rakyatnya yang tertawa gembira dari atas,

'semoga saja senyum itu terus ada di wajah mereka'. Tanpa ia dan Nanami sadari, bright shieldnya bersinar secerah matahari.

FIN!

* * *

akhirnya fic ini jadi jugaa..

di buat dengan penuh cinta untuk game kesayangankuuu! *hugandkisses*

maap kalo abal, saia gak tau bikin cerita yang bagus, ato mungkin sama alur gamenya rada beda.

lama gak main, lupa-lupa ingat atuh..

sekiann :)


End file.
